


Par de algo (de idiotas)

by JenizaroFrank



Category: Original Work
Genre: Español | Spanish, Guro, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenizaroFrank/pseuds/JenizaroFrank
Summary: I like this one





	Par de algo (de idiotas)

De resto, estaban los dos

uno encima del otro.

Sentados. Compartían la silla.

Sus ojos vendados, la miraban.

Llorando, mantuvo el contacto

a través de la venda negra

húmeda, por su saliva

un millón de cosas por decirle

entre la infinita tormenta en su cabeza

y a pesar de su garganta seca,

lloró y asintió, como si la entendiera.

Con dolor, se arqueó hacia adelante

sus muslos cosquillearon con el movimiento

sus frentes se tocaron.

El sudor de ambos compartido

sus mentes en consuelo

con el recuerdo de sus mejillas

muy lejos de los dedos.

La última lágrima cayó en su boca

la primera de sangre trajo su calor.

Quieta, con reacción retardada

lo vio tomado por la quijada

temblando, indigno

bufando como animal en sacrificio.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta

la gravedad de su predicamento

de la realidad ante sus ojos

y la bestial hendidura en su cuello.

Su rostro salpicado

gotitas en sus ojos

temblorosos, incluso más

por lo violento del drenado

y la angustia de su propio pulso.

Sus precarios espasmos

aceleraban su agonía

la forzada ceguera

era su único consuelo

el horror pasaba

cediendo su turno

al son de los sollozos desafinados.

En inconsciente fortuna

sus ojos anegados lo distorsionaron

su cuello se difuminó en un rayón

que se confundía en una pieza única

con el corpiño de su intrincado vestido

puro y prístino

completo con su hosca mitad

demostrando su rudeza una vez más

en el piso

con la silla añicos

astillas y mugre en su espalda

y la viscosidad del perfecto vestido

tiñéndole los pechos.

El débil murmullo que cosquilleó su memoria

grata por cierto

vino tras un último respiro

del almizcle de su gastado overol

con el dulce perfume del vestido

como una alentadora despedida

o una triste esperanza

de que el fin hubiese sido

el eclipse del bombillo.


End file.
